


Don't Stop Me Now

by GoddessTiera



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 05:46:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8316157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessTiera/pseuds/GoddessTiera
Summary: Just some Shepard/Wrex fluff from the prompt music.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was to use music as inspiration and I chose Queen's Don't Stop Me Now.

Raye Shepard wasn’t know for their patience. A lot of people had learned that the hard way. Several more were learning it as they were witness to endlessly pacing around the Armax Arsenal Arena, stopping only to check their watch every few minutes before sighing heavily and continuing to pace. 

Wrex was supposed to meet them at the arena twenty minutes ago. Raye was trying not to get angry at him as he had a meeting with the council earlier in the day and it wasn’t his fault if it had run late. Shepard was convinced that the council members loved to hear themselves speak.

They didn’t notice the man walking up to them until he spoke. “Commander Shepard?”  
Raye turned at their name and the man’s face instantly lit up. “I knew it was you! Are you here to play? I can’t believe I get to watch Commander Shepard!” It wasn’t long before a small crowd had formed around Raye. Everyone was excited to watch the game. A plan began to form. If they wanted a show, Raye would give them a show. 

They had just finished setting up what they wanted with the arena crew when a booming voice yelled, “Can you people get out of my way!” The crowd parted and Wrex made his way to Raye. 

“Sorry I am late. Meeting ran long.” 

“I assumed that is what it was. You ready for some fun. I bet you need a little stress relief.”

“You know me well Shepard.” He threw his arm around Raye’s shoulders and they headed to the dressing area to suit up.

Once they were ready, they entered the arena and the viewing area was packed. It looked like everyone in the ward was watching. “You ready to give them a show old man?” “He, he, he. Let’s show them how it’s done.” 

The countdown timer started and Raye gave the signal to the technician. Wrex recognized the song that began to play over the speakers instantly. The first time he had heard it was the first time he had ridden in the Mako back when they were hunting Saren. Due to weather Joker had to drop them several miles from their destination and Raye had decided that they needed driving music.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Classical music? Really Shepard?” asked Kaidan as Shepard’s playlist played from her omni-tool. “Eh. My dad was a fan and passed on his love to me. I like it much better.”  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sound of Shepard laughing hysterically as she drove straight down a mountain to this song is a memory Wrex would probably never forget. He shook off his trip down memory lane as the counter ended and the match began. 

They worked together as a team perfectly, they always had, and the crowd was nearly drowning out the music as they cheered them on. They were both feeling the adrenaline rush that came with battle, both of them sporting giant grins. It was one of the things they originally bonded over. They were both warriors and they both felt alive when fighting. He was convinced Raye was supposed to be a krogan. Maybe they had been in another life. 

He hadn’t expected to finish all the rounds before the song ended but they only had one heavy mech left by the time the last note played. They had been having so much fun, they had beat every round in record time. The last match ended with a bang as the mech exploded and the crowd roared. Raye held their hand up for a high five but he grabbed it instead and pulled her close, not really caring that they had an audience. 

“How about another round?”  
“You say the sweetest things,” was Raye’s response before kissing his cheek.


End file.
